HOA
The HOA (Homeowners Association) is a front organization based in Mirror Park and Vinewood Hills contracted by Payne Real Estate. The HOA Headquarters are based in Vinewood at 25 North Sheldon Avenue '''https://imgur.com/a/BNZdI6i, with it mainly being used as a storage and armory building. General Description As the name implies, the group is a Homeowners Association for the Mirror Park https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Mirror_Park and Vinewood Hills https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Vinewood_Hills communities, officially backed by '''Payne Real Estate. The HOA does not accept the label of "gang", as they prefer to be referenced as "only a terrorist organization", behind the scenes. The HOA was founded by Mirror Park resident homeowner, Siz Fulker,' '''in an attempt to lower the crime rate and raise the property values in his neighborhood. HOA Members patrol the Mirror Park and Vinewood Hills community to keep crime out of these neighborhoods. Anyone caught doing such acts are immediately removed from the area, and are taken to speak with the Mayor of Mirror Park (or are dealt with by their arresting HOA Officers), to ensure that such acts will never happen again. HOA Rules # Must keep dogs on a leash, and have doggie bags on your person. # Must keep up your lawn. # No burglary. # No on-duty police officers. # No "fake news" (unless it paints the HOA positively.) # No selling of drugs (unless done/sanctioned by an HOA employee.) # No speeding through Mirror Park or Vinewood. # No white-knighting. # Vehicles must be deemed roadworthy. : ''All residents and persons using any Mirror Park and/or Vinewood services must pay a fee of $10 for HOA services and presence. '' : ''In addition, the HOA maintains a "Ban List" of those deemed unwanted in the community. Legal Employment Partners * Payne Real Estate employs the HOA as movers to clear foreclosed houses of the prior tenant's possessions before the home is resold. * [[Premium Deluxe Motorsport|'Premium Deluxe Motorsport']] employs the HOA in a similar manner for repossessing vehicles. * Vangelico's Fine Jewelry formally employed the HOA to provide security on the premises before the purple key card update. HOA Member Activities * Arson * Bribery * Drug trafficking/distribution * Extortion/Racketeering * Kidnapping * Murder * Propaganda * Terrorism * Theft * Torture * Vandalism * Robbery Victims # Micheal Harris - Caught burgling houses. https://clips.twitch.tv/HilariousSplendidPotatoWOOP Taken to meet the Mayor of Mirror Park where he was tortured and had a "V" carved into his back, before being downed with a knife. # Aythen Warthog '- Spoke ill about the HOA on Twitter. https://clips.twitch.tv/TemperedSoftBobaOhMyDog # 'Kael Soze '-' 'Repeated attempts at entering Mirror Park, even though he is quadruple banned. https://clips.twitch.tv/TangentialAbrasiveSlothFailFish # 'Dom Nader - Ran from the HOA for no reason https://clips.twitch.tv/SteamyCuteCrowPanicVis. Had his car impounded https://clips.twitch.tv/WanderingPuzzledDaikonRaccAttack. Tried to sue the HOA - was promptly questioned, tortured, and placed on tracks to be run over by a train. https://clips.twitch.tv/GiantUnsightlySharkItsBoshyTime # Maverick Shaw '- Tased HOA Lieutenant 'Matt "Kray-Tor" Joe, and was shot down by Siz. https://clips.twitch.tv/TardyPerfectManateeEleGiggle # Ron Roberts - Refused to pay the HOA Tax, and mocked the HOA on Twitter. He was executed by Denzel Williams and Matt "Kray-Tor" Joe with sawed-off shotguns. https://clips.twitch.tv/ToughNastySmoothieMikeHogu # Zee Mathers 'x2 - Refused to pay the HOA Tax https://clips.twitch.tv/HilariousPreciousBurritoFunRun - was tortured and dealt with by the Mayor of Mirror Park. https://clips.twitch.tv/AwkwardMagnificentNightingaleFailFish Then on a later date, she once again badmouthed the HOA in front of an on-duty officer; she was captured, waterboarded, and had her wrist cut by 'Ryan Kindle. https://clips.twitch.tv/OutstandingImportantFerretNomNom # Johnny Roquette and Nick Molini '''- Caught breaking into a house https://clips.twitch.tv/PlayfulBlightedArmadilloHumbleLife - forced to fight to the death (after '''Johnny was shot by Denzel.) https://clips.twitch.tv/EagerGoldenOysterArgieB8 # Luigi Bezos - A third party who shot down Siz https://clips.twitch.tv/ShyOpenWaspKAPOW, kidnapped Denzel '''https://clips.twitch.tv/ImportantBlazingTrollCorgiDerp by waiting for him to be discharged from the hospital, and got cops involved https://clips.twitch.tv/TallCloudyDinosaurShazBotstix after a drive-by retaliation. Was executed on the courthouse steps by '''Siz, Denzel, and T-Bag as Kray-Tor distracted multiple cops. https://clips.twitch.tv/BreakableAgreeableLegPogChamp # Solomon Seerson '''- Killed, skinned, and ate a dog. Was thrown off the dam https://clips.twitch.tv/ArtsyLittleCakeHeyGirl and repeatedly beaten and stabbed https://clips.twitch.tv/SmilingColdCakeTriHard by '''Denzel Williams. # Herbert '- Refused to pay the HOA fee, badmouthed the HOA, and was found snooping around as 'Arthur Hammond was tending to Jerry, after Kindle had stabbed him. Herbert was questioned, tortured, and executed by Denzel and Kindle as per Arthur's request. https://clips.twitch.tv/OilyCrunchyOkapiPipeHype He was then decapitated by Kindle. https://clips.twitch.tv/RamshackleHelplessMageCharlietheUnicorn # Lauren Forcer - Was kidnapped unexpectedly by the HOA''' (initiated by '''Kindle) https://clips.twitch.tv/InexpensivePiliableCaterpillarHotPokket, which resulted in a high-speed police chase until evading them in the city. The police then found them again and began another, much shorter chase, leading to the cops gunning down almost every HOA member except for Denzel Williams. https://clips.twitch.tv/RelievedPiercingCiderSaltBae Denzel arrived on scene and saved the downed crew by bringing them to Grandma's, after the rest of the police were downed by several vehicle explosions. # The Russian Mafia '''- The HOA and the '''Russian Mafia '''had a gunfight at the docks, the '''Russian Mafia's territory, because of a dispute over a tax forced upon HOA''' Cadet '''Frederick Bodini '''by the '''Russian Mafia. https://clips.twitch.tv/PhilanthropicHeartlessTomatoKevinTurtle # Buck Colton - Refused to pay the $10 fee, and then danced in his underwear on top of his car, for which he was charged an additional $20 ticket. After shooting at Ryan Kindle, he drove off and ended up being taken by the Father of the Fire (he got blown up by the propane tank located near Siz's house.) https://clips.twitch.tv/EndearingBlueHamburgerTTours # Kelly Smith - Was an accessory to the grand theft auto of Denzel William's vehicle with Buck Colton. Upon confrontation, he was tased and then accidentally ran over. He bled out in the back of Siz's car as he was being transported away from the area. # [[Sonya Summers|'Sonya Summers']] x2 - Was caught burgling several houses in Vinewood, had her stolen goods and cash confiscated and was released the first time (after being accidentally shot by Kray-Tor.) The second time, she was captured attempting to skirt the HOA's purview by burgling the houses bordering Vinewood on Rockford Drive. This time she attempted to set up an ambush, and shot at Denzel in the back from a bush. However, before she could down him, Siz cuffed her. While being escorted away to the responding police officer she called Denzel a "snitch", causing him to down her with a shotgun. The responding officer arrested both Denzel and Sonya, where Denzel then later downed Sonya again in a fistfight initiated by her in jail. # Outto Tune Tyrone - Caught burgling a house in Vinewood https://clips.twitch.tv/ResourcefulComfortableSlothOptimizePrime, was interrogated, screwed with, and had his pockets cleaned. https://clips.twitch.tv/MiniatureTawdryChickpeaWow Was then executed by Daryl Dixon '''as the first sacrifice to the new lake in Vinewood. https://clips.twitch.tv/ZanyMuddyKittenFeelsBadMan # '''Robert Watson - Attempted to kidnap Ryan Kindle but was captured https://clips.twitch.tv/EnticingWiseRedpandaSMOrc, during capture Robert mind-controlled Manny McDaniels. https://clips.twitch.tv/MoistHomelyMushroomNinjaGrumpy Robert 'then had a part of his spine removed by 'Dr. Agnes for transplantation into Ryan Kindle '''https://clips.twitch.tv/HeartlessAntsyTrianglePeanutButterJellyTime, as well as a toe removed for transplantation to '''Siz Fulker. https://clips.twitch.tv/AntediluvianHilariousNigiriDeIlluminati # Dee Mented (perma’d) and Ivan Tickles - Went after the HOA because they were given false information from Zee Mathers. Dee '''was executed by '''Frederick Bodini with Dee's hatchet https://clips.twitch.tv/PowerfulAcceptableDolphinAMPEnergyCherry, while Ivan was executed by Griselda "Zelda" Harth using a knife. Afterward, their bodies were dumped in front of Zee's Diner for them to be found as a message to Zee. https://clips.twitch.tv/GiantPrettySwanTebowing # David Gumtree '''- Was caught robbing a house in Vinewood Hills https://clips.twitch.tv/GrotesqueCrypticBobaMVGame and was stabbed to death by '''Kray-Tor after playing "knifey-spoony" as another sacrifice to the new lake in Vinewood. https://clips.twitch.tv/WealthyIntelligentArmadilloKAPOW # Kappa Chino - Him and his brother were investigated under suspicion of selling coffee to house burglars, his brother was downed by their ride-along https://clips.twitch.tv/ObliqueHonorableKiwiRitzMitz, Tony Corleone. Then, to leave no witnesses, Denzel downed Kappa. https://clips.twitch.tv/DifferentBlushingWalrusHassanChop Their bodies and van were sacrificed to the Lady of the Lake in Vinewood. # Giovanni Consigilio - Was caught robbing houses in Vinewood https://clips.twitch.tv/SmellyBraveNewtTwitchRPG and was tased, shot, chased, and eventually went down at the old [[Tuner Shop|'Tuner Shop']]. https://clips.twitch.tv/ExpensiveSpoopyBaconPeanutButterJellyTime He was robbed, and had his car and himself impounded into Lake Vinewood. https://clips.twitch.tv/SeductiveRichOcelotFailFish # Unknown Man '- Was caught near a robbery ping in Vinewood, and shot at the HOA. https://clips.twitch.tv/CoySaltySaladPhilosoraptor Is apparently a vigilante-like entity that robs people who rob Vinewood houses. He was questioned, robbed, stabbed, and left at Lake Vinewood. https://clips.twitch.tv/SmoggyAgileEggTBTacoRight Afterward, the HOA 311'd his dead body. Arrests # 'Nikolai Pogoski - Caught robbing the convenience store in Mirror Park https://clips.twitch.tv/OpenHelplessDragonPanicVis with a stolen undercover police Schafter belonging to Detective Emily Reinhart. He was promptly detained and brought to the MRPD, but was let free by Lauren Forcer. After immediately re-stealing the undercover police vehicle returned to MRPD https://clips.twitch.tv/ImpartialMagnificentBatKappaPride, he was once again chased down and detained by the HOA, and was finally legally arrested by the police. # Davey Doherty '''- Caught on film robbing the convenience store in Mirror Park https://clips.twitch.tv/DrabHotPineappleCeilingCat, and was tased, detained, and brought to the MRPD after escaping from the store he was trapped in. https://clips.twitch.tv/AnnoyingOutstandingBoarGivePLZ '''Davey was let go by Officers Lauren Forcer and Clarence Williams; however, upon reviewing the footage provided to them by the HOA they issued an official warrant for his arrest. # [[Julio Thomas|'Julio Thomas']]' '-''' ' Caught burgling houses in Vinewood. He was apprehended and stripped of his stolen goods and cash. Because of his relationship with '''Siz' and the other members of the HOA (he was supplying them with tasers and pistols), he was released some distance away from Vinewood with a stern warning to not burgle houses in Vinewood again. # Sarah Ableton x2 - Caught burgling houses in Vinewood by Siz Fulker. She was apprehended and transported away from the house she was burgling, but before she could be dealt with by Siz,' '''a police officer showed up and took her into custody. The second time she was quickly apprehended by an HOA patrol and was transported outside of Vinewood for processing, where she was stripped of her stolen items and cash and released. # '''Dalph Jones '- Entrapped into robbing houses in Vinewood in front of the HOA https://clips.twitch.tv/VenomousMildFoxDansGame twice https://clips.twitch.tv/SlipperyBashfulPandaPraiseIt, and was eventually brought to the Vinewood lake to be questioned and robbed. https://clips.twitch.tv/CalmCoweringWoodpeckerTBTacoLeft Victims Deaths * [[Dee Mented|'Dee Mented']] - Killed by Fred after Dee 'and 'Ivan Tickles 'were given false information from [[Zee Mathers|'Zee Mathers]] which claims that the HOA robbed her, when they didn’t. Fred '''killed her by hacking her body with her own hatchet which she named “Tusk“, which is '''Fred’s nickname. Siz and Zelda '''were at the scene as '''Siz '''called '''Zelda '''to stab '''Ivan. Dee and Ivan '''were found by '''Zee in front of her Diner, Dee passed away instantly. * [[Michael Dias|'Michael Dias']]' '- Killed by Denzel '''after a kidnapping gone wrong. '''Denzel, Mete, Fred '''and '''Julio tried to kidnap somebody and got involved in a chase, the vehicle crashed near Benny‘s and police were not far behind them. Dias '''and Denzel were in an 1v1 shootout and they both got knocked down, '''Denzel '''was downed first but then '''Dias '''started to become loopy reaching for an IFAK but sadly before that he went down. Dias was at first stable and communicating but then on the way to the hospital he started to deteriorate. He had surgery but it was unsuccessful causing him to pass away from multiple GSW’s. '''Vagos '''helped the HOA escape from custody while being transported from Pillbox to MRPD and currently '''Mete '''is the only one who is still on the run from the whole situation as '''Denzel, Fred '''and '''Julio were caught after only an hour and a half on the run. Former Members Anto Murphy (Irish) - Removed for betrayal; tortured and left for dead. * Discovered by Curtis Swoleroid that Anto was robbing local citizens in order to acquire access codes to the Vagos and GSF Trap Houses. Anto refused to give information on who he was hired by; and therefore broke any trust he had gained with the HOA, Lean Bois, GSF, and Vagos. Trivia * Despite being titled the "Mayor of Mirror Park", Vivi actually does not own a home in Mirror Park. She instead lives on Amarillo Vista. * The Mayoral position is merely an authoritative nickname for Vivi and holds no actual power; Siz came up with it on the spot when telling his first captured criminal Michael Harris who he was going to meet. * The HOA claims the LSPD, BCSO, and SASP have no jurisdiction in Mirror Park. * Allen Widemann sponsored the HOA''' by purchasing a Declasse Granger https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Granger for the association. * Recognition of the HOA as a private security force for '''Payne Real Estate property in Mirror Park/Vinewood was initially only acknowledged by the upper echelons of the police force, with most lower-ranking officers outright stating that such actions are vigilantism and were therefore illegal. * Assistant Chief of Police Olivia[[Olivia Copper| Copper]] (in addition to a judge) held interest in turning the HOA into a vlegitimate law enforcement branch that was authorized to make arrests. However, Siz '''was disinterested in learning the specifics required to legally make arrests, and believes the police are "stepping on his toes" in Mirror Park. Despite this belief, '''Siz '''followed her instructions on how to legally detain suspects, and had turned in several criminals to the police. However, he has abandoned the idea entirely due to both: division within the PD on whether or not to legally recognize the HOA (causing most officers to release captured criminals brought to them the HOA also providing video evidence of them committing their crime(s)), and being warned by '''Copper about recent attempts by the [[Department of Justice|'DoJ']] to regulate the operations of the HOA by implementing strict restrictions on how they could apprehend criminals. * The HOA does not negotiate with terrorists. * The HOA worships the Lady of the Lake in Mirror Park and regularly sacrifice illegally parked vehicles to her in an act called "imponding". * The HOA was sued by a cadet of the LSPD (Lauren Forcer) over an incident that occurred due to her refusal to pay the $10 HOA fee. This case resulted in Siz Fulker and Matt Joe being mandated to pay $2500 each to Lauren Forcer, in addition to a $250 fee for damage to her car (however they both ignored this mandate and never paid Lauren any amount of money.) * [[Blaine County Sheriff's Office|'BCSO']] Lieutenant Bobby Smith '''has taken a particularly strong stance against the HOA, and has declared them to be an armed, hostile, and dangerous group. He has urged police High Command to change their stance on them. * "Just another day in the HOA" is a common quote uttered by members after doing things that would very much not be just another day for any normal civilian. * The HOA Repo team repossessed '''Zee Mather's Grotti Brioso https://clips.twitch.tv/AliveFrozenTaroPJSugar after calling her to the LifeInvader Office https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Lifeinvader_Office as a distraction. * On October 25th, 2019, the HOA Headquarters (in addition to Siz's personal residence) was raided by the PD. Siz was taken into custody, and all the illicit weapons and items confiscated. Siz alone was prosecuted for the possession charges that resulted from the raid ($26,000 in fines and 355 months in jail), despite the weapons and items belonging to a multitude of people under the shared property under Payne Realty. * Those determined to be performing particularly poorly within the ranks of the HOA (as determined by the Chief of the HOA) are mandated to wear a dunce cap at all times while on duty until they can convince the Chief (or another specified superior officer) that they no longer deserve the shame of wearing the cap. * HOA isn’t a gang, it’s a "front organization". However, the DOJ has declared that the HOA falls under the category of a "gang". The DOJ reasonings behind this include: lack of a business license for the organization, and the copious amount of criminal activity by its members (consisting of various prominent gang members) irregardless if said member(s) are on duty. Divisions of the Homeowners Association Videos * [https://www.twitch.tv/videos/481053315?t=06h56m39s The HOA has their first court case (ends at 8:40:10)]' | (Skip to verdict)' Gallery HOA Siz and Kray-Tor.jpeg|Chief of the HOA Steven Comprise (Siz Fulker) and Senior Lieutenant Matt Joe (Kray-Tor Skullfondler) HOA but better.PNG|The OG HOA members, featuring; Siz, Denzel, Kray-Tor and Missy (ViVi) HOA with Ripley.png|The HOA with Ripley and Zero Court-HOA.png|Chief of the HOA Siz Fulker and Senior Lieutenant Matt Joe at the courthouse as defendants in Lawn Enforcer's (Lauren Forcer's) case against the two HOA SWAT OFFICERS.JPG|Chief of the HOA Siz Fulker, Head of CID Denzel Williams, and Head of CT Ryan Kindle in HOA SWAT attire HOA SWAT.JPG|HOA SWAT officers en-route to a situation in the HOA patrol Granger HOAHQ.jpg|HOA Headquarters SizHOA.png|Siz looking out from the HOA headquarters. Kraytor Los Santos.png|Kray-Tor looking out from the HOA headquarters. HOA.png|2nd Updated HOA Group Photo 24/11/2019, featuring; The HOA Brawler, Siz, Stanley, Luther, Flippy, Fred, Denzel, Kindle, T-bag and Huck, all posing near the Mirror Park sign. Photo taken by Erin. HOA1.png|Alternate HOA Group Photo 24/11/2019, featuring; The HOA Brawler, Siz, Luther, Flippy, Fred, Denzel, Kindle, T-bag and Huck, all posing near the Mirror Park sign. Photo taken by Bo Tucker. HOA-Rackets.jpeg|HOA members playing with rackets, featuring; Luther, Fred, Denzel, Kindle, T-bag and Huck. Photo taken by Erin. HOA Mirror Park Dance.jpeg|HOA Mirror Park dance patrol, featuring; Luther, Fred, Denzel, Kindle, T-bag, and Huck. Photo taken by Erin. HOA with the AD guy.jpeg|Huck, Julio and Daryl with Anderson, the famous HOA AD guy, standing in front of the HOA Brawler. Photo taken by Siz. Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Gangs Category:Non-Gangs